User blog:Senvious/Lyr, The Remnant of Icathia
Abilities= }} Lyr focuses on a small area in front of him and causes it to implode, dealing magic damage in a 75-radius. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} will apply a 35% slow. *''Implosion'' hitting multiple targets applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. *''Implosion'' grants a small instance of sight when it detonates. |video= }} }} Lyr creates immense pressure on a focused area. Deals magic damage and greatly reduces movement speed in a 300-radius for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90/100/110/120/125 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} | }} Lyr causes an immediate implosion in front of himself that produces a shockwave. The shockwave knockbacks champions and projectiles. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 350 }} | }} Upon successfully reflecting a spell projectile, Lyr memorizes the moment it is sent back from the shockwave to replicate it for himself. |description2 = Lyr uses the replicated skill. Damage of the spell is converted to true damage of the memorized skill's base damage. Cooldown for the memorized skill is increased. |leveling = |cooldown = }} | }} |-|Strategy= Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As Lyr * ;Playing Against Lyr * Tricks ;Ability Usage * ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * ;Countering * |-|Background= Male |race = Human |birthplace = Icathia |residence = Tempest Flats |occupation = Historian |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Annie |rivals = |enemies = |related = }} "The real wonders of the world are hidden." - Lyr Lyr is human, imbued with a magical eye, that currently resides in Tempest Flats. He is the last known human that is able to see Icathia as well as enter the original city. His left eye received distortion magic from his father and it is also the reason that he is able to see and enter Icathia. He spends a lot of time reading ancient texts that he finds in Icathia. When he isn't spending him time in Icathia, he ventures down to the Voodoo Lands to take care of Annie and Tibbers. Lore (IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE AND BE CORRECTED) (MANY IDEAS PRESENT) (SIMPLY A RUSHED FIRST DRAFT) Many believe Icathia is simply a myth. A lost civilization...however there is one who remains in Runeterra that is from Icathia, Lyr. Lyr's earliest memory was living with his mother in the Tempest Flats. She lived with him for several years in a simple cabin. Around the time he became a young adult, his mother became ill. As there was no help nearby, he had no idea what to do as the days passed. He did whatever he could to ease her pain, until she told him to stop and listen to her. She began to explain about their family and history. He learned that upon being born, Lyr's father transferred the magic from his eye to Lyr's. After the transfer was complete, his father slowly felt his life leave him. Transferring such magic took a huge strain on a person's life. However, it was required to enter the actual city of Icathia and see it how it really is. She told him that he should visit Icathia, which was directly east, as he was the only one left that would be able to enter it and keep it safe. She then asked him to fetch her some water. When he returned, he found that his mother had passed away. He carried her with tears in his eyes all the way to Icathia and found a suitable resting place to bury her. After burying her, he stayed in Icathia for a day to learn what he could about the history and the magic in his eye. He learned some magic that his eye was capable of using from ancient texts that he found in what appeared to be a library. However, he could not find nothing about the history of Icathia. He eventually returned to the cabin in the Tempest Flats and continued to live there. Every week he made a trek to Icathia and spent that day lost in records of magic and fragments of Runeterra history. Some of the more interesting pieces of history he found were of a place called 'The Void'. According to some of the texts, there was a supposed entrance somewhere in the area. Eventually, Lyr had found it and watched as a creature emerged from it. Lyr watched it with a sense of fear, but that lessened as he realized that the creature could not sense or see him. He assumed it was the fact that the creature did not possess an Icathia magic imbued eye. Therefore, he could not see Lyr nor the actual city and only a desert and some ruins. Lyr simply watched as it trudged away further out into the desert. Lyr had seen some nomads that were living on the Tempest Flats, but never dared to make contact with them. He was glad that his cabin was at the north end right against the mountains, so it was completely unnoticed. The first contact of sorts that Lyr made was with a child. On his way to Icathia, crossing the Voodoo Lands, he noticed a ferocious giant bear and a mere child. The bear was destroying what looked like a settlement of sorts while the child was behind it. When it turned around to face the child, it caught a glimpse of Lyr behind her. Lyr activated the magic of his left eye as he stared straight into the bear's eyes which left it paralyzed. Suddenly to his surprise the bear transformed into a stuffed teddy bear and fell to the ground. Lyr walked over to the teddy bear and looked at it closely. The bear appeared to be giving off a magical aura. Lyr didn't say anything as he walked over and gave the stuffed teddy bear to the child. Lyr then decided to venture down into the destroyed village. A grim sight appeared before him. Dozens of corpses that were ripped and mauled were scattered about. After becoming completely accustom to his eye and Icathia, he began to sense when things entered the city's radius. The first case of this was a human that came stumbling around the ruins. Lyr followed the human around as he read various fragments of text from the false city. The human began freaking out and came too close to the entrance of the Void. He started taking in powers of the Void before finally calming down. Lyr continued to watch as the human retreated from the area. The next human that came by was different. Lyr felt like he was somewhat similar to himself, but still could not see Lyr or the actual city. The human wandered in at night and fell in front of one of the obelisks. Lyr watched as the human took in powers from the Void and stood back up. He was shaking and whispered 'League of Legends', before walking off. Not long after, Lyr watched as another creature from the Void came out. This time Lyr decided to follow it. Lyr kept quite a long distance from it while following it and watching everything it did. This one seemed very different. It appeared like it was interested in eating everything in sight. Lyr confirmed this as it entered the Tempest Flats and devoured all the nomads that were living there. After watching the gruesome spectacle, Lyr decided to stop trailing the monster. The next creature that emerged wasted no time lingering around. Lyr followed it as best as he could watching it attack any living thing it came across. Lyr noticed that the creature was slowly evolving as it killed things. At one point around in Kumungu, Lyr saw something else large moving near the creature. It pounced on the void creature with no fear and fought with it for hours. They both ended up retreating to tend to their wounds. Lyr returned home after they left. The most recent creature that Lyr come out was a huge eyeball with tentacles. However, this time it didn't come alone...several came with it. Lyr felt it would be too dangerous to follow them this time, after seeing them reduce multiple things to dust. One of them seemed to be smarter than the rest. It didn't destroy everything in its sight. Only several...interesting looking things. Lyr watched as they destroyed a few of the false city ruined before departing over the desert. Lyr felt that things were only going to get worse as time went on. He decided that he needed more knowledge. He remembered what the one human had said "League of Legends". Lyr had looked up about it back and learned about the Institute of War. He felt he could learn more by going there. With that mindset he set off. ;(PLACEHOLDER ENDING UNTIL SOMETHING BETTER IS THOUGHT OF) |-|Quotes= ;Upon selection *You have a nice eye to pick me. ;Movement *I'm going. *I can see where you want me to go. *Moving. *Got it. *(Lyr sighs) ;Attacking ;Taunt *I can see right through you. *Better keep an eye on me. ;Taunting *A Darkin weapon? Must be the weakest. ;Taunting *You're almost human. Almost. ;Taunting *If I win, we got a date. ;Taunting *I bet those horns would sell nicely. ;Taunting *You won't find friends here. ;Taunting *Do you...melt? ;Taunting *Can't help you this time. ;Taunting *An archer needs good eyes. ;Taunting *You would only be of interest to children. ;Taunting *You Ascended are just a bunch of animals. ;Taunting *You are not the only truth of the universe. ;Taunting *I know you have a heart of gold. ;Taunting *Chill. ;Taunting *You can't shield from what you can't see. ;Taunting *I would like to see a hat trick. ;Taunting *A shame. You are here because you denied your heart. ;Taunting *You're a snake. Literally and figuratively. ;Taunting *What won't you eat? ;Taunting *Mayday! ;Taunting *''You'' will regret opposing me. ;Taunting *The moon is beautiful. And I mean the moon. ;Taunting *I also go where I please. ;Taunting *Welcome to the league of not Draven. ;Taunting *Even you are trapped by what is called time. ;Taunting *Ugh...please don't come any closer. ;Taunting *They may not see you coming, but I do. ;Taunting *You definitely don't seem tough. ;Taunting *I saw your family guarding crops. ;Taunting *Would you like to duel? As in a card game. ;Taunting *Don't let things get to that big head of yours. ;Taunting *I don't even need to see to know you're coming. ;Taunting *Better keep your eyes in lane. ;Taunting *For...Icathia? Ugh... ;Taunting *Aww..aren't you just ador-oh my god. ;Taunting *Sorry, I'm not a good drinking partner. ;Taunting *Try a lollipop. ;Taunting *Ah, a remnant of the Iron Order. Disappear. ;Taunting *Not all knowledge should be shared. ;Taunting *Prove to me that your god exists. ;Taunting *You would be better as a dancer. ;Taunting *Blue buff...red buff...you...green buff? ;Taunting *Such a relaxing breeze. ;Taunting *I know who you really are... ;Taunting *Even if you did have a real weapon, it wouldn't save you. ;Taunting *You say there's nothing you can't fix...how about yourself? ;Taunting *I will drop the curtain on your performance. ;Taunting *You are more of a child than Annie. ;Taunting *Betrayal...it surrounds you even now. ;Taunting *Just how old are you? ;Taunting *I got a bone to pick with you. ;Taunting *You get your powers from the void. Pathetic. ;Taunting *You could learn from Akali. ;Taunting *An eye for an eye? Ha. ;Taunting *My favorite yordle. For now. ;Taunting *I already dislike bugs. There's no way I don't hate you. ;Taunting *I know of you. You cannot take me yet. ;Taunting *You are nothing without your lizard. ;Taunting *Disgusting... ;Taunting *I can see through your deception. ;Taunting *Let's play Spot the Difference. ;Taunting *Praise the sun? ;Taunting *That's quite the icy stare...oh wait... ;Taunting *I will let you see your wife soon. ;Taunting *Down you go! ;Taunting *God, you're annoying. ;Taunting *I wonder how many times I can skip you across the water. ;Taunting *You get your powers from the void. Pathetic. ;Taunting *I would be scared of you if you had an axe. ;Taunting *Your blade will be mine. ;Taunting *It seems fortune doesn't favor you. ;Taunting *You had your time. Disappear. ;Taunting *I see you have fallen. And I don't mean for me. ;Taunting *Sorry, but the tides are in my favor. ;Taunting *You Ascended are just a bunch of animals. ;Taunting * ;Taunting *You Ascended are just a bunch of animals. ;Taunting *Your entire existence is nothing before my eye. ;Joke *They won't see it coming. ;Upon seeing summon *That bear... ;Laugh }} |-|Development= WIP |-|History= 07/27/2017 - Revived concept |-|Skins= Base: *Humanoid. **Slightly tanned skin Hair: *White **Possibly ice blue tips **Hair accessory on right side Face: *Mid 20s. *Ice blue eyes **Magic pattern on/in left eye **Possibly tattoo near left eye. Body: *Slightly athletic **Mostly slim/slender Clothing: *White undershirt. **Light brown open vest *White pants **Light brown external pockets/belts *Light brown boots. *White scarf **White sash |-|Trivia= *Originally from Icathia. **Only one able to see the actual city of Icathia. *Currently resides at Tempest Flats. *All abilities are casted from Lyr's left eye. *Helped ensorcell without her knowledge. **Remembers when seeing summon it. *Witnessed various events related to the void. ** emerging from the void. ** obtaining the power of the void. ** obtaining the power of the void. ** emerging from the void. ** emerging from the void. ***Also witnessed the battle between and ** emerging from the void. Category:Custom champions